Un pasado muy oscuro
by Miotroyo
Summary: ¿Por qué Flack no se lleva bien con Don Flack senior?
1. Recuerdos

N/A:Esta historia la pensé hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando vi por primera vez el episodio llamado La caída, hace más de 4 años. Pensé que Flack no se lleva bien con, al menos su padre y aquí una posible razón, espero que os guste. Reviews please que no cuesta nada!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y yo no soy propietaria de ninguno...aunque me gustaría XD

**Recuerdos**

A Flack no le caía bien el inspector Smith, mejor dicho, no le soportaba.

Y eso que acababa de decir en la comisaría delante de sus compañeros, le había hecho perder los nervios.

Sí, estaba enfadado pero para él había razones para enfadarse. Que un compañero de trabajo ponga en entredicho una investigación de un asesinato de un camello sólo por algo que pasó hace tantísimo tiempo…

Flack salió de la comisaría y en la calle respiró hondo, sí ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, casi 16 años ya, casi la mitad de la vida de Don, pero no le gustaba pensar en aquellos días. Más bien sus pensamientos eran extraños, sí le gustaba pensar en esos días porque se lo pasó genial ese verano de 1994, pero no quería recordar ciertas cosas que para bien o para mal, siempre estarán ahí.

En ese año, tenía 16 años y comenzó a ir con una gente que no tendría que ir, esto pensado desde una perspectiva de un hombre de 32, pero cuando era adolescente, cuando tenía esa edad, sólo quería ir con la gente guay, y, sí, esos colegas eran guays, sobre todo Ethan, el hermano de un amigo de un compañero de clase de Don, por él les había conocido.

Y gracias a conocerles, Don se metió de cabeza en un espiral sin control, en un mundo lleno de alcohol, drogas, chicas… eso, sus padres, sobre todo su padre, se lo olía. Pero para su padre, ese chico de melena negra hasta los hombros, barba de demasiados días sin afeitarse y pendientes... ese chico aunque tuviera el aspecto que tuviera, él era su hijo, su niño, y no le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Durante ese verano, Flack comenzó, como muchos otros jóvenes de su generación a fumar hachís y marihuana, pero también, comenzó incluso a tener cierta amistad con el crack y otro tipo de sustancias más fuertes.

Sí, esos años de principios de los 90 fueron unos años horrendos en cuanto a drogas en Nueva York.

Pero, esos días de verano de risas, descontrol, de borracheras y de pasarse casi días enteros estando colocado, Don todavía no sabía cómo sus padres o sus hermanos no se daban cuenta, acabaron de golpe aquel último día de octubre.

Don no quería volver a recordar ese día, pero cada vez que veía a Smith, aunque no quisiera, siempre volvía a su cabeza el mismo recuerdo….


	2. Halloween

**Halloween**

Aquel 31 de octubre de 1994, había comenzado como siempre.

Donald Flack junior, llamado cariñosamente Donnie por su familia, y sobre todo para no confundirlo con su padre, ya había discutido con dos de sus hermanos y eso que acababa de entrar en el instituto.

Alguno de los tres hijos mayores de el matrimonio compuesto por Donald Flack y Rose Cahill tenía que quedarse con los dos pequeños mellizos de seis años toda la tarde hasta que volviera la madre o el padre. Y lo que es peor, tendría que acompañarles mientras iban llamando a las puertas y diciendo ``¿Truco o trato?´´

Y como siempre, Richard, el hermano mayor de Donnie se había escaqueado diciendo que tenía que hacer un trabajo para no sé qué asignatura de su carrera y Sam, la siguiente a Donnie ya tenía planes para la noche de Halloween.

A Donnie no le importaba quedarse con James y Michael, se lo pasaba muy bien con ellos, pero hasta cierto punto. Que lo de hacer de niñera no le molaba nada.

La mañana en clase, fue como siempre, también había discutido con su madre, la madre de Donnie es profesora de Literatura en el instituto donde él estudia así que por una cosa o por otra, muchos días en clase discutían. Esta vez, los deberes. Donnie no los había hecho, decía que no había tenido tiempo. Para los deberes no, pero para salir sí que había tenido tiempo suficiente.

Llegó la tarde y fue a recoger a sus hermanos al colegio.

¿Y hasta qué hora tendría que hacer de canguro? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Su madre le había dicho que en cuanto acabara la reunión que tenía, volvería a casa, pero no sabía a qué hora. ¿Cómo era posible que los profes ya tuvieran una reunión? Si acaba de empezar el curso…

Y esperar que su padre dejara algo sin hacer en la comisaría aunque fuese para quedarse con sus hijos pequeños, era más difícil que pensar que su madre se saltara la reunión.

Pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, tener un hermano 3 años mayor y una hermana de 4 años menos no quitaba para que casi siempre tuviera que quedarse con sus hermanos.

Quedarse con ellos al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal, le daban algo de dinero por si tenía que comprar algo, tipo gominolas, y con ellos podía hacer cosas que sólo con sus padres no podría, como fumar en casa o beber cerveza también en casa.

Pero cuando llegaron las 8 y Donnie vio que ninguno de sus progenitores había llegado, comenzó a impacientarse. Había quedado con Ethan y los demás en el mismo bar de siempre en el Bronx a las 10, al ser noche de Halloween, Donnie esperaba que le dejaran salir…

Llegaron sus padres, los dos, cosa rara y se puso el disfraz que había elegido para la ocasión, iría disfrazado de muerte.

- ¿No quieres cenar nada? – le preguntó su madre cuando le vio en el salón con el disfraz puesto.

- No, es que vamos a cenar y ya llego tarde.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir? – le preguntó Donald Flack Senior, temiendo que fuera con los que a veces salían con su hijo que no le gustaban un pelo y uno de ellos, el tal Ethan tenía antecedentes por conducir borracho.

- Con mis compañeros de clase – mintió Donnie.

- A medianoche en casa.

- Pero papá, es Halloween…

- Sí, y es lunes, los lunes no es día de salir. Así que espero que tú y tu hermana volváis antes de medianoche.

- Sí claro, como dos Cenicientas ¿no?.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana de 12 años va a volver a la misma hora que yo? Papá tengo 16 años, no soy un niño.

- No quiero discutir, a las 12 en casa.

Tampoco Donnie quería discutir, así que se despidió de sus padres y de sus hermanos, salió de casa, y se metió en el metro para ir al Bronx, esperaba llegar no muy tarde ya que casi era la hora y tenía que hacer un transbordo.


	3. Noche de Halloween

**Noche de Halloween**

Donnie llegó unos veinte minutos tarde al bar del Bronx donde se reunían.

Aguantó que sus amigos le dijeran durante bastante rato mientras se reían que qué tal había estado de niñera y cosas por el estilo, aunque todo quedó olvidado cuando fueron a comprar alcohol.

Era más de la una y Donnie estaba muy borracho y algo colocado por varios porros, ni se dio cuenta de qué hora era y de que sus padres le ``matarían´´ si llegaba tan tarde, pero para él no existía otra cosa en el mundo esa noche que beber y beber y fumar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, ya fuesen porros o de la pipa de crack de George, uno de los otros chicos.

Donald Flack Senior comenzó a preocuparse más que a enfadarse cuando dieron las doce y Donnie no llegaba. Sam llegó bien, pero de su hijo no había ni rastro.

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando Don Senior entró en el cuarto de su única hija y después de comprobar que estaba leyendo, le preguntó:

- ¿Has visto a tu hermano o a sus compañeros de clase?

- A Donnie no le he visto, pero a varios de sus compañeros sí.

- ¿Y él no estaba con ellos?

- No. ¿Qué pasa papá?

- Nada, que todavía no ha llegado.

- No te preocupes, estará al caer.

- Sí, seguramente, anda duérmete es muy tarde y mañana tienes que madrugar.

Arropó a su hija, le dio un beso de buenas noches y volvió al salón, cuando estaba mirando por enésima vez por la ventana, Rose, su mujer se acercó a su marido:

- ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

- No y no sé si estoy preocupado o enfadado.

- Igual se ha retrasado un poco, ya sabes, tal vez estaba muy lejos, se ha dado cuenta de la hora y se le ha hecho tarde, o igual la estación de metro que estaba cerca de donde estaba, estaba cerrada – dijo tratando de justificar la tardanza de su hijo.

- Sí, pero ¿más de una hora? Espera, oigo el ascensor.

Era Richard, el hijo mayor, cuando entró en casa con un par de libros debajo del brazo se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a sus padres levantados.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- No, lo de siempre – contestó su padre – tu hermano que no ha vuelto.

- ¿Queréis que me quede yo a esperarle? Os despertaré cuando vuelva.

- No, vete a la cama. Rose, cariño ¿por qué no te vas tú también a dormir? Ya me quedo yo.

- ¿Seguro? Don en cuanto vuelva me despertarás ¿no?

- Sí, espero que no vuelva tan borracho como aquel día en verano.

Donald Flack Senior, se quedó solo esperando a su hijo en el salón, una hora, dos. Ya no había más que teletiendas en la televisión y tenía el cenicero lleno de tantos cigarrillos que se había fumado, de verdad que estaba muy intranquilo.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, miró la hora, casi las cinco, como sea Don, no sé qué le hago ni qué le digo. Cogió el teléfono, no era su hijo pero sí que eran noticias suyas, y unas que justamente no eran nada buenas.


	4. ¡¡¡¡Policía de Nueva York!

**¡Policía de Nueva York!**

En las afueras del bar del Bronx, eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando comenzaron a llegar coches de policía pero sin llamar la atención.

El inspector Smith, un hombre de mediana edad y con demasiada poca paciencia para los sospechosos estaba confirmando por radio el operativo a seguir para detener a un par de sospechosos de un asesinato ocurrió tres días atrás en una tienda de la calle 187 Este.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver llegar a una brigada de narcóticos de la comisaría de Brooklyn Norte. De uno de los coches que acababan de llegar, salió una mujer joven de unos veinticinco años, con el pelo largo, rizado y castaño. Era la inspectora novata Stella Bonasera.

- Hombre, Bonasera, ¿qué te trae por estos barrios?

- Una redada antidroga Smith, ¿y a ti?

- Un par de sospechosos de asesinato, Ethan Johnson y Mark Cunnigan.

- ¿Están aquí? – dijo la inspectora Bonasera señalando el bar.

- Deberían estar aquí. ¿Quieres que te ayuda con la redada?

- De acuerdo, que los policías de uniforme tomen las salidas del local y en un momento entramos.

Donnie y sus amigos continuaban dentro totalmente ajenos a lo que se estaba cociendo fuera. A Donnie ya le daba vueltas todo y no podía parar de reírse. Cuando de repente…

- ¡Policía de Nueva York, no se muevan!

Entraron un montón de polis y comenzaron a esposar a tanta gente como se encontraban. Los que se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, comenzaron a correr, entre ellos Donnie.

Corrió por el local hasta una de las puertas del bar, mierda aquí también hay polis, qué pasa ¿están todos trabajando esta noche? Entonces pensó en la salida del almacén.

Corrió hasta allí y salió al callejón donde daba.

Colocó estratégicamente unas cajas para poder subir hasta la escalera de incendios de la casa de al lado. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a subir, una mujer alta de pelo castaño que llevaba una chaqueta de la policía apareció por la puerta.

- No te muevas, hijo, quedas detenido.

Pero Donnie no la hizo caso. Comenzó a subir por la escalera, la mujer llegó detrás de él y le agarró de una pierna, Donnie para zafarse de ella, le dio una patada con la pierna que tenía libre e hizo que su perseguidora cayera al suelo desde poca altura.

Subió hasta el tejado del edificio que tenía cuatro plantas y al llegar al tejado vio todo el tinglado que tenía montado la policía. Un montón de coches patrulla, un par de furgones y otro montón de agentes. No pudo fijarse mucho más porque otro hombre vestido con la misma chaqueta que la mujer que acaba de tirar de la escalera se estaba acercando corriendo a él seguido de dos polis de uniforme.

Donnie echó a correr por el tejado, mierda, por qué me he tenido que disfrazar de muerte, aunque lleve pantalones debajo, el disfraz es como un vestido y se corre fatal.

No estaba por la mitad del tejado cuando uno de los polis que le perseguían, el que no llevaba uniforme, se le echó encima.

- No te muevas, maldito, no te muevas.

Comenzaron un forcejeo, pero Donnie no estaba en condición de plantar batalla y el hombre en esas circunstancias era más fuerte. Después de unos segundos, el policía consiguió esposar a Donald Flack Junior no sin antes haberle dado un par de golpes que seguro que el poli diría que habían sido en defensa propia y no brutalidad policial.

- ¿Dónde crees que ibas niñato? ¿Creías que te ibas a escapar de mí?

- Déjame en paz cabrón de mierda.

- Qué bien tratas a la policía ¿no? ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado educación? – le dijo mientras le levantaba del suelo donde lo tenía esposado con las manos a la espalda. – espero que un buen rato en el calabozo consiga que nos trates con más respeto.

El inspector Smith, Donnie y los dos polis de uniforme volvieron a bajar al callejón y al llegar a los coches patrulla, Smith empujó a Donnie contra uno de ellos.

Stella Bonasera llegó donde estaban, le estaba sangrando el labio del golpe de Donnie y le dijo a Smith.

- ¿Es el último?

- Sí, un niñato con los humos muy subidos.

- Yo creo Smith – dijo Stella mirando a los ojos azules penetrantes del detenido que en esos momentos estaban enrojecidos por el humo, el alcohol y las drogas. – que no sabe ni lo que hace, está borracho y muy colocado.

- Me da lo mismo Bonasera – miró a uno de los polis de uniforme – Moran, regístrale.

Comenzó a registrarle, de uno de los bolsillos del vaquero que llevaba debajo del disfraz roto, sacó una pequeña bolsita con algo de marihuana y en el otro encontró una cartera.

- Señor, llevaba esto.

- ¡Vaya con el niñato! ¿Cuánta hierba puede haber aquí? – le preguntó a Bonasera.

- Muy poca. Moran, déjeme la cartera.

Abrió la cartera, sacó un par de dólares unas pocas monedas, un bono del metro, una foto donde salían siete personas, dos adultos que Stella dedujo que serían los padres del chico, un chico que tendría más o menos la edad del detenido, el detenido, una chica un poco más joven y dos niños más pequeños que eran casi idénticos, todos sonrientes y felices en la playa. Ya verás el disgusto que se lleva la familia del chaval…pensó Stella con amargura. Al ver el carné del sospechoso, no podía creer lo que ponía.

- Smith, no va a creer quién es.

- ¿Quién es? No me suena que sea famoso, pero una cara parecida sí que me resulta familiar.

Stella le pasó la cartera.

- ¡No puede ser! No me digas que acabamos de detener a uno de los hijos del teniente Donald Flack, esto es impresionante, ya verás cuando se entere. Vaya, vaya, pero si sólo tiene 16 añitos.

- Es un crío – dijo Stella.

- Sí, es un crío pero un crío que se acaba de meter en un problema muy gordo.


	5. Comisaría 53

**Comisaría 53**

Aquella llamada había dejado a Donald Flack Senior sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Era una agente de policía que le informó muy amablemente de que su hijo estaba detenido en la comisaría número 53.

¿Dónde está esa comisaría? Pensó. En Manhattan no, seguro, porque se acordaría, dónde…no, no puede ser ésa, pero sí, era la que estaba pensando.

Su mujer se había levantado al oír el teléfono y al ver la cara de su marido, mezcla de sorpresa, enfado, preocupación y miedo, aparte de que no tenía nada de color, le preguntó que qué pasaba y si no había llegado Donnie.

- No ha llegado, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Don me estás asustando.

- La llamada…era… - respiró hondo y dijo. – hace un rato…le han detenido.

- ¿¡Qué! No puede ser.

- Sí, sí lo es.

- ¿Te han dicho el porqué?

- No, voy a vestirme e iré a la 53.

- Te acompaño.

- No creo que sea buena idea, te lo digo de verdad.

En menos de 5 minutos, Donald Flack Senior estaba conduciendo en dirección al Bronx, a la comisaría 53.

Donald Flack Junior creía que nada de lo que acababa de pasar era real, ni lo del bar, ni lo de la policía, ni su detención.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta de uno de los calabozos de una comisaría de policía, en ese momento, toda la realidad que estaba viviendo se le vino encima de golpe, como si le acabaran de echar por encima una jarra de agua helada.

Comenzó a sentir un nerviosismo por dentro tremendo y también miedo porque aunque a él le gustaba pensar que ya era mayor, con sus 16 años y medio, seguía siendo un chiquillo y sólo podía pensar en qué le podía pasar y en su casa.

Cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres porque seguro que ya les habían llamado para decirles que estaba detenido, seguro, porque era menor.

El policía que le estaba llevando a una de las pequeñas celdas le preguntó que si quería hacer una llamada pero Donnie dijo que no.

Llegaron a la puerta de uno, y el agente le quitó una de las esposas y le dijo que dejara la cartera, el reloj y objetos de valor que pudiera querer que le guardaran en una especie de caja que había en la mesa. Donnie le hizo caso, y mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pendientes, se fijó en que era el mismo poli que le había cacheado cuando le habían detenido.

- Quítate también el cinturón y los cordones de los zapatos. – le dijo el poli.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sólo quítatelos.

Donnie lo hizo y cuando terminó, el policía abrió la puerta del calabozo, terminó de quitar las esposes a Donnie, le empujó dentro y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - le preguntó Donnie antes de que el policía se sentara en una especie de mostrador al lado de la puerta de la sala.

- No tengo ni idea, supongo que lo que te pueda pasar dependerá del juez.

¿Un juez? Al oír esa palabra, Donnie que seguía con el momento de lucidez, comenzó a pensar en que le iban a enviar a la cárcel y se imaginó a sí mismo con el típico traje naranja de las prisiones.


	6. Comisaría 53, 5 de la mañana

**Comisaría 53, 5 de la mañana**

Cuando dieron las 5 de la mañana y comprobaron que Donnie estaba más o menos en condiciones para que le interrogaran, le sacaron del calabozo y le llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios.

Era pequeña y oscura, sólo tenía una meso y un par de sillas. Sentaron a Donnie en una de ellas y le esposaron a la mesa.

La inspectora Bonasera y el inspector Smith llevaron Donald Flack Senior hasta la sala de interrogatorios porque al ser su hijo menor de edad, tenía que estar presente.

Cuando Donnie vio entrar a su padre, no pudo ni siquiera mirarle, le daba miedo hacerlo aunque también, y en mayor medida, le daba vergüenza.

El inspector Smith fue quien comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Sabes por qué te hemos detenido, no?

Donnie asintió.

- ¿Niegas que lo que hay en la mesa es tuyo?- Le preguntó señalando todo lo que llevaba Donnie en los bolsillos.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces ya tenemos los cargos por posesión de drogas, si me permites, Bonasera, voy a empezar. ¿Dónde estabas el viernes pasado entre las 5 y las 8 de la tarde?

Esa pregunta dejó descolocado a Donnie y comprobó por el cristal-espejo que la cara de su padre mostraba la misma sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con las drogas?

Vio la cara de Smith y creyó que era mejor contestar.

- Estaba en el cine.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, si busca en mi cartera, todavía tengo que tener las entradas.

Al cabo de un momento, Stella sacó cuatro tickets de cine y se los dio a Smith.

- ¿Pocahontas? ¿No eres un poco mayor para ver este tipo de películas?

- Fuimos mi hermana y yo con mis hermanos pequeños, tienen 6 años.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo que no sea familiar tuyo? Y si es posible que sea mayor edad.

- La chica del puesto de palomitas o eso creo.

- ¿La chica del puesto de palomitas?

- Siempre que voy al cine intento ligar con ella pero no sé si es mayor de edad.

A Smith no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario de Donnie y cuando iba a decir algo, Donald Flack Senior dijo:

- Yo les llevé al cine y les fui a recoger, supongo que yo le sirvo como testigo ¿no, Smith? Además ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver estas preguntas con una redada antidroga?

- El viernes mataron a un hombre a dos manzanas del bar donde detuvimos a su hijo. Tenemos dos sospechosos pero como comprenderá si él estaba con mis sospechosos, tenía que preguntar.

Donnie estaba flipando, ¿un asesinato? ¿Y él estaba con los sospechosos?

- ¿No estarás intentando que yo coma el marrón del muerto? – Le preguntó a Smith encarándose a él.

Stella que hasta ese momento había estado callada, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Inspector Smith ¿me acompaña?


	7. Comisaría 53, 6 de la mañana

**Comisaría 53, 6 de la mañana**

- Pero ¿a ti te pasa algo con el chico, Smith?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes perfectamente que él no ha tenido nada que ver con tu caso. Y si no estás seguro del todo, llama a los de la policía científica para que te lo confirmen.

Smith no contestó a Stella y se fue.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Stella volvió a entrar en la sala de interrogatorios, el padre y el hijo estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro sin hablar ni mirarse:

- He llamado al servicio médico.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el padre.

- Para que me digan que está en perfectas condiciones y que puedo preguntarte un par de cosas sobre la gente con la que estabas.

Un doctor muy joven que se presentó como Sheldon Hawkes fue el encargado de examinar a Donnie y de confirmar que se le podía interrogar aunque tal vez habría momentos de poca lucidez.

Stella volvió a la sala, le quitó las esposas a Donnie y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿De qué conocías a la gente con la que estabas?

- Son amigos. Bueno, amigos del hermano de un compañero de clase.

- Escúchame con atención porque lo que te voy a decir es importante, he hablado con el juez y me ha dicho que está dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo si tú colaboras conmigo y me ayudas a detener a todos los que distribuyen droga en ese bar.

- ¿De qué tipo de acuerdo está hablando? – le preguntó Donald Flack Senior.

- Sólo le pondrían una multa no le ficharíamos, pero él tiene que colaborar.

- Hijo, si sabes algo cuéntalo.

- Si casi no sé nada. Además, yo no soy un chivato.

- Cuenta lo que sepas y ya veré si es suficiente. Y no vas a ser un chivato, te vas a ayudar a ti mismo – le respondió Stella.

- Al principio del verano conocí a Ethan y a Mark y empecé a pasar las tardes en ese bar. Allí hay gente que en vez ir a tomar una Coca-Cola, va a comprar droga.

El dueño del bar es un tío que le llaman Speedy, y creo que es el que maneja todo el negocio.

Stella estaba poniendo en la mesa una serie de fotografías, mientras las colocaba, miró al padre del chico y comprendió por la cara que estaba poniendo que no sabía nada de lo que su hijo hacía.

- ¿Sabes algo de estas personas?

- A esta mujer la he visto varias veces siempre viene con otro tipo. Viene con este hombre, pero ahora lleva el pelo por la mitad de la espalda y tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho, un dragón, creo.

Lo que estaba diciendo el chico dejó a Stella asombrada. Asombrada de la capacidad que tenía el chaval de fijarse en la gente incluso estando bajo los efectos de las drogas.

Después de casi una hora, Donnie salió de la sala de interrogatorios.


	8. 1 de noviembre, 8 de la mañana

**1 de noviembre, 8 de la mañana**

Don Flack Senior y su hijo acababan de salir de la comisaría y se dirigían a casa en coche:

- Donald, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Sí, papá. Lo siento, ¿vale?

- ¿Crees que todo ésto se arregla diciendo ``lo siento´´?

- ¿Me vas a castigar?

- Hijo, ¿serviría de algo?

Cuando llegaron, Don Flack Senior le dijo a su hijo antes de salir:

- No te voy a castigar porque no iba a servir de nada, pero tú vas a pagar la multa que va a llegar a casa. Puedes buscarte un trabajo después del instituto. Y los fines de semana vas a venir conmigo a la comisaría. Vas a hacer voluntariamente unos trabajos allí. Como ayudar a ordenar el archivo que no sabes el desorden que tiene.

- ¿Algo más? – le dijo el hijo mientras pensaba en que casi prefería que le castigaran sin salir o cosas por el estilo.

- Sí, vas a volver a poner orden en tu vida. – Al ver la cara de sorpresa del hijo, el padre le explicó: - No vas a volver a saltarte una clase del instituto, estudiarás todos los días y volverás al equipo de hockey, no creo que al entrenado Parker le importe que te incorpores con un mes de retraso. Obedecerás en casa sin rechistar. De salir ya veremos. Y como te encuentre cualquier sustancia sospechosa o sepa que has tomado algo, te la cargas. ¿Entendido?

- Completamente, papá.

- Bien, ahora sube a casa, desayuna y duerme. Mamá ya ha dicho en el instituto que hoy no ibas a ir.

- ¿Tú no subes?

- Tengo cosas que hacer en la comisaría.


End file.
